White Flash: I have people to protect!
by I Love Shy Girls
Summary: When a clan heir dies they seek out the last living relative of their clan. Too bad he's dead...or does he have kids? No pairings yet! will decide later. maybe rating change in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my new Naruto fic. I am going to be writing this one along with lightning and ice at the same time so please stay reading for like most I am a busy guy and don't have a lot of time so updates will be slow. I will try to update at least every two weeks at the most…hopefully.

Summary: The heir to a small clan of Konoha dies on a mission and the clan decides to try and find someone to replace him. Will a young blonde boy suffice!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The weather had been bad all day. The wind was howling and the rain was relentless. As the civilians and ninja traveled throughout the village of Konoha news spreads fast of the heir to the small Shiro-Hiramekikaze clan had been killed on a B ranked turn S ranked mission. While most of the clan was grieving a small meeting was taking place in the clan's council room.

Five men sat around a table in the dark. They were all elders to the clan by the look of it.

A man stood up and started to speak. His voice was old and ragged but still commanded respect.

"Now that our only clan heir has been killed we are left with no heir and no one to lead on the Shiro-Hiramekikaze clan legacy." the elders in the room whispered between each other. The elder cleared his throat and began to speak again "Being that the Namikaze are no longer a clan or family seeing that the Yondaime died fighting the Kyuubi and that he had no children…we are left to either watch the clan die away in its last day or find a shinobi in one of the five shinobi countries that may be part of one of the branch clans that is willing to be the heir. I believe that their was three branch clans besides the Namikaze" The old man sat down and waited for someone to speak their mind on this.

A younger looking man stood up and smiled " I have information that may disprove your thought on how the Namikaze are all dead." the elders watched him with interest. "Some of you may know that I was extremely close friends with the Yondaime seeing that we grew up together and later fought together in the war….

One of the clan elders interrupted him "Yes we know you were close to the late Yondaime and suffered the hardest when he died…but what does this have to do with the death of our clan heir."

The younger one laughed " I will answer that momentarily, out of all of Konoha only four people knew one of the Yondaime's secret. This secret was that he was married." the council room was filled with gasps from the elders. "Yes, he was married to one Kushina Uzumaki" the elders nodded as memories of the late Uzumaki surfaced. "but that was not the only secret the Yondaime had" he smirked as the elders began whispering between themselves again. " His last secret was that Kushina Uzumaki…was pregnant"

The council room was filled with uproar as the elders finally put the pieces together that the Namikaze still had one living descendant. The first of the elders stood and looked at the youngest and started to speak "Roiga, please tell us who this boy is" the elder now known as Roiga spoke again "That I do not know…but the Sandaime Hokage does" The oldest elder stood and waved his hand to keep everyone silent.

The elder then spoke "I now place a vote upon you as the elders of our clan, to decide on whether we shall seek out this Namikaze and entitle him as the new heir of our clan." he cleared his throat "Those who are against say I" the room was silent "Those who agree say I" five I's echoed in the large room.

**One Day Later**

Roiga stood in the Hokage's office facing the picture of his late friend. He heard a click and turned to see a man who was older then him walk in wearing the hokage hat and robes. "Hokage-sama" he bowed and the hokage smiled and sat in his chair. "Ah, Roiga-kun, what brings you here" Roiga sat down in a chair facing the man. Roiga then spoke " I have come to you looking for the last remaining Namikaze" the hokage's jaw dropped and the pipe hit the ground. "I know you have the location of his whereabouts and I would like to find him." the hokage finally gained his bearings. "Now Roiga, why now do you search out your relative?"

Roiga frowned "You have heard of our heirs death two days ago?" the hokage nodded, "Well we would like to find and entitle the Namikaze boy as our clans new heir" The hokage's eyes started into a glare at the man. "You think that I will allow the boy to become the heir of your clan…I know what your clan does and will not let the boy become hurt in any way!" Roiga sighed "Hokage-sama, there is really nothing you can do being the fact that the Namikaze are a branch clan of the Shiro-Hiramekikaze. By law you must give us the name and whereabouts of the boy!" Roiga had a short temper.

The hokage sighed "I won't give you the whereabouts of him" Roiga glared "Oh but what will happen when the council hears of this" the hokage looked at him and shook his head in defeat. "Fine you win, but you must understand that this will come as a shock to you who the boy is" Roiga stood up

" Who is he?" The hokage pulled out a file and passed it to Roiga "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi container" Roiga's eyes flashed with anger and pain as he heard that "That boy has Minato's killer sealed in him." The hokage shot him a glare " Minato used his sealing jutsu to seal away the Kyuubi and save Konoha, he hoped that the villagers would see that Naruto is a hero not the fox itself"

Roiga opened the file and looked over it. "What! The boy is the last in his class and shows the worst shinobi skills!" The hokage nodded and started to speak as he stood up "The teachers at the academy don't teach him anything and just let him sleep in class." Roiga's eyes filled with anger and then it disappeared "Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt this boy since letting the people know of Naruto's heritage would not be a good idea. This way he will still be the heir and be able to use our family jutsu and bloodline." The Hokage smirked "Well then, lets go get the boy."

**One hour later at the academy**

Naruto jumped out of the open window dodging rocks being thrown at him. "Why do they hate me so?" Naruto kept running till he ran into a man and fell on his ass. "Sorry mister" he looked up to see a man with a bottle of sake in his hand. He looked pissed "you little demon brat" he broke the bottle on a wall and then swung it at Naruto's face. Naruto rolled back and started running, he felt a warm liquid going down his left cheek. He reached up and touched it and saw the red liquid on his hand. "Why me" tears fell from his eyes as he continued running with rocks, glass, knives, and other dangerous objects being thrown at him.

Naruto ran until he dodged a kunai and jumped into an alley and hid in the corner scared to death. He heard footsteps and new that this would be the last time he would receive a beating, for he knew he wouldn't make it out of this one.

The villagers found him and continued to beat him and yell at him. Tears poured down his cheeks as he watched the crowd part and a ninja walked up holding a sword. "Time to die demon, this is for my daughter" he started to swing the sword and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Naruto heard a clang of metal and a few gasps from the villagers so he opened his eyes to see three men in complete black with white masks. At first he thought they were Anbu but when he got a good look at their masks he noticed they were a face. They were all the same too. (A/N: think the masks that the immortals wore in 300). One of them had stopped the ninja's sword from hitting Naruto while the other two had sealed off the alleyway with some kind of earth wall jutsu.

One of them punched the ninja in the head successfully knocking him out. The man with the sword put it away and then held out a hand to Naruto. "Don't worry kid, I promise I won't let any of these villagers hurt you" Naruto gave him his hand and the ninja pulled him onto his back. "Welcome to the family" he took off with Naruto towards a large complex.

The hokage and Roiga stood outside the gates to the clan compound. Roiga smiled when he saw three of his ninja land in front of him, but frowned when he saw the condition Naruto was in. "Yoro, what happened… I thought I sent you to retrieve him from the academy" the ninja with the sword handed a passed out Naruto to another of the black clad ninja and ordered him to take him to the clan's medical facility. He then looked at Roiga and the hokage "Roiga-sama, I am sorry but when we found Naruto he was being attacked by villagers _and_ ninja alike. One almost chopped him in half if we hadn't intervened." Roiga looked at the Hokage. "Where was Anbu?" the hokage looked at the ground "I will give them punishment worse then death" The Hokage nodded to Roiga and smiled "I will finish the adoption papers and then send them over for you to sign Roiga" Roiga smiled and nodded and the Hokage left.

Roiga headed inside _"when I am done with this boy he will be a great shinobi"_

**Three Days Later**

Naruto awoke to the smell of rice and eggs being made. He looked around himself to find himself sleeping in a massive room. There were three windows letting in the sun which made the room glow. He saw a small dresser and closet to his left and a door to his right. He got out of bed and then noticed he had been sleeping in a large king size bed. "This is definitely not my apartment" he heard someone open the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed and come and eat breakfast so that we can explain everything." Naruto turned to see the door closed "yeah I am going to need a lot of explaining" he walked to the dresser and opened it. "Man no orange" he picked out some clothes and headed for the shower.

Naruto left the bathroom and put on the clothes he had selected. Naruto was now wearing black and red camo pants along with a large belt around his waist, combat boots, a black muscle shirt with a red dragon going around it, a single black glove on his right hand, and a red bandana around his head with long tails coming out (A/N: like his headband in shippuden where the two pieces of long fabric come from the headband). He let his hair fall over the bandana giving him a more wild look.

He exited the room and headed towards the smell of food. He arrived in a white kitchen with a small circle table in the middle. "good morning Naruto" Naruto looked at a man sitting there in his mid sixtys. He was wearing a black gi with the same dragon that was on his shirt. "Uh how do you know my name?" the man smiled and motioned for him to sit.

For the next hour Roiga explained to Naruto how he was now the clan heir and would be living in the compound in his house. Naruto was overly excited. "Roiga-sama, does this mean you will help me be a ninja?" Roiga chuckled "of course Naruto". Naruto was so happy he ate the rest of his food and flew out the door heading for the academy.

In the academy Naruto was sitting in the back corner waiting for attendance.

Iruka entered the room and started role without out even bothering with yelling at them. He slowly got to Naruto's name "Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke made his usual grunt and Iruka sighed and moved on. "Naruto Uzu… wait Naruto Shiro-Hiramekikaze?" Naruto smiled and said "That's me" he waved at Iruka. Iruka looked at Naruto and then back to the paper "How come your name is now of a clans" Naruto couldn't wait to give the news "Well, I have been adopted by the clan and am now the newest heir." Iruka gasped along with most of the kids excluding Sasuke and Shino being that they were quite.

Some of the guys looked at him differently being that he was now the heir of a highly respected clan, some girls looked at him differently because he was hot with his new outfit and the new way his hair fell over his bandana.

Then everyone one heard a banshee open her mouth "Naruto-Baka! Just cause you are a clan heir and changed your clothes doesn't make you better then Sasuke!" Naruto looked at her "Too bad I am better then Sasuke" he stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. If Iruka hadn't intervened Sakura would have punched him. "Now class lets move on with our studies for today."

**4 Months Later**

Naruto was meditating in the middle of a garden when he heard someone come near. "Oi , Naruto, ready to train?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Roiga standing in front of him. "Of course Roiga-sama" Naruto jumped up and stood at attention.

For the last few months Roiga had drilled the aspects of being a ninja and human being into Naruto's thick skull. No longer was Naruto a loud and knuckleheaded ninja but he was normal you could say. Naruto wasn't the dead last in the academy anymore either.

"Now Naruto, I have taught you many things over the last few months about being a ninja. Now that you have an understanding of the ninja arts I am going to start teaching you the clan's jutsus and Sword skills." Naruto smiled "Yes! Now I can show up Sasuke-teme" Roiga shot Naruto a glare "Naruto I have taught you about trying to show up others" Naruto looked at the ground "I'm sorry Roiga-sama"

"Ok Naruto lets start with the Kenjutsu style of our clan" he threw Naruto a wooden sword for him to use. Naruto caught it and Roiga began showing him the stances and swings of the style. "Naruto I want you to train these swings and stances everyday for one hour straight." Naruto nodded and sat down and listened as Roiga began explaining the family jutsus.

**Three Days Later**

Naruto was shutting the door of his house and was heading for the academy. He had trained for the last few days on his family's Kekkei Genkai although he didn't understand how he would have it since he was adopted. He remembered what Roiga had told him about it

**Flashback**

_Roiga was standing in front of an astonished Naruto. Roiga's eyes had changed when he activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai._

"_Naruto the clan's Kekkei Genkai is one that has been around for a long time. It doesn't have any special affects like the Sharingan where they copy jutsu, though it does allow the user to access something most ninja can't and will never be able to do. Our Doujutsu allows us to access advanced element chakra."_

_Naruto looked at him confused "What is element chakra?" Roiga smiled "Well Naruto, Nature Manipulation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a jutsu, its counterpart being Shape Transformation. Nature Manipulation entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into a innate type of chakra nature." Naruto nodded "There are five basic elements…" Naruto interrupted "There is fire, lightning, water, wind, and earth." Roiga smiled "very good Naruto. Now our Kekkei Genkai makes it easier for our clan to master jutsus of all the elements instead of just out affinity" Naruto looked confused again and raised his hand "What is an affinity?"_

_Roiga smirked "I am glad you are asking questions Naruto, Ninja have an elemental affinity, it means that they have one element that is easier for them to use." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Now our clan I guess you could say we have an affinity for all of the elements." Naruto's eyes brightened now that he understood "Wow that's amazing" Roiga laughed "Yes Naruto it is"._

_Roiga was proud of his adopted son "But that isn't all Naruto, there are many other advanced elements besides the basics. Them being ice, blaze, dust, crystal, storm, wood, boil, and lava." Naruto jumped to his feet "How do you use those ones?" he was really excited at all of the possibilities. "Now Naruto those elements are even more difficult to use let alone master… most just have a Kekkei Genkai for one of the advanced elements but ours lets us use them all." Roiga looked at Naruto and noticed he was frowning and looked disappointed. "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked at him "I'm adopted so I don't have your Kekkei Genkai" Roiga frowned and then sat Naruto down. "Naruto in a few days when you turn 10 I will be telling you a secret about yourself ok" Naruto looked excited._

**End of Flashback**

"_I wonder what Roiga-sama will be telling me today"_ Naruto thought. Naruto remembered something else Roiga had said _"he told me that I had changed so much" Naruto stopped next to a small pond of water and looked in. Naruto had changed, he had lost most of his baby fat and his hair was longer, his clothes were definitely different from the jumpsuit he used to wear. He wore the same clothes from when he first met Roiga that day except he now had a black and red jacket that he wears._

_Naruto arrived at the academy pumped to find out when the genin exams were going to be held since he had heard villagers talking about it the other day. He too a step into the school when he heard something he wished he hadn't "Look its Naruto-kun!" he turned to see a group of girls running at him "Oh crap" he started running and headed for the classroom where he would be safe_

_Naruto barely made it to his seat as Iruka came into the room. "Class please settle down!" the class quieted down as they saw their sensei start to write on the black board. "Hey Naruto, have you learned any jutsu from your clan?" Naruto turned to see who was whispering in his ear. It was Shikamaru, "Yeah, I have learned a family jutsu so far. He has been helping me with my bunshins." Shikamaru sighed "sounds troublesome" Naruto chuckled "Yeah I still can't do it"_

"_Naruto! Shikamaru! Shut up and pay attention!" Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled as he started to pay attention._

_After four hours of listening to Iruka it was finally time to go home. Naruto ran out of the school trying to get away from fan girls. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were standing outside of the school. _

"_Hey guys have you noticed how much Naruto has changed" Shikamaru was looking over them all. "Yeah it is weird, ever since he was adopted he doesn't pull pranks and isn't as loud." Kiba was frowning knowing that he wasn't getting any laughs out of him for awhile. Ino was smiling the whole time "He's kind of hot now" all of the guys looked at her. "What, he is"._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Naruto sat in the garden waiting for Roiga to return home. "Man this is boring, Roiga takes for ever and I want to learn how to do bunshins." he felt a familiar chakra signature and smiled "Hi Reece-kun" a teenage boy by his size appeared wearing an outfit like the ones from the ninja that saved Naruto that day. "Hello Naruto, I came here to ask you a question" Naruto looked at him puzzled "What is it?" Reece looked away "Wait till Roiga-sama arrives and I will ask you once he is finished talking to you" Naruto nodded, though he was confused on what Reece wanted to ask._

_Roiga walked up and waved "Naruto, Reece, good to see you guys made it" Naruto waved and smiled while Reece bowed. "So Roiga-sama, what did you want to talk to me about?" Roiga sighed and sat next to Naruto on a bench. "Naruto I wanted to tell you part of your heritage, we are supposed to tell you when you become a chunin but we have decided to tell you part of it." Naruto smiled "You know who my parents are?" _

_Roiga nodded "Yes but I can't tell you for your own prote…" "What… why not" Roiga sighed "Your parents had many enemies and to protect you we have to keep it secret" Naruto sighed and you could tell he was disappointed. "Naruto, you are part of this clan by blood" Roiga paused to see his reaction. "How?" Roiga continued "Your father was part of a branch clan of our clan so by blood you are related" Naruto's mouth hit the ground. "Remember how you said you couldn't use our jutsus because you didn't have our Kekkei Genkai, well you do" Naruto finally collected himself. "Awesome!" he jumped into the air and started to run around. _

"_Naruto! Come and sit down" Naruto stopped running and finally sat down. "Naruto, you must know that your Kekkei Genkai will be harder to finally activate since you are part of a branch clan." Naruto nodded "Then I will work extra hard to activate it!" Roiga and Reece smiled at his determination. "Now Naruto I believe Reece has something to ask you" Naruto looked at Reece "Naruto, I have come today to ask if you would like to join Fear?" Naruto was now extremely confused. "What is Fear?" Reece chuckled "Fear is the clan's personal ninja, we are very similar to the Anbu of Konoha." Naruto smiled "You want me to join?" Reece laughed "After you become a Genin, we would like to train you to become one. You will become an official member when you become Jonin." Naruto jumped up and down "This is the best day ever" Roiga and Reece laughed._

"_Naruto, now it is time to train" Naruto sighed "But I just found out!" Roiga smirked and stood up "but we have to get you ready for next month's genin exam." Naruto looked at him confused "I am too young to become genin. Aren't I?"_

"_Well, if you can pass the test then you aren't to young" Roiga started walking for the training grounds._

"_But I can't do the bunshin jutsu" Naruto followed._

_Roiga chuckled "I have found an alternative for you to use"._

"_What is it?" Naruto saw the training grounds for the compound come into view._

"_I will teach you the earth clone technique" Roiga stopped and faced Naruto._

_Roiga flashed through some hand seals "Earth clone technique" right next to Roiga another Roiga appeared. "Woah that is so cool" Naruto walked up to the clone. Roiga pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the clone and it collapsed into a puddle of mud. The puddle then reformed back into the clone. "come Naruto I will show you how to do it."_

_Naruto and Roiga trained for the next three hours until Naruto finally grasped the idea of the technique. "Very nice Naruto, now practice it until you get it" "Hai" "Since without our Kekkei Genkai, I can't teach you any of our clan's jutsu, then I will teach you one jutsu from each element" Naruto nodded and focused on making a clone._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Ok I hope you liked the first chapter!_

_I know this had a lot of time skipping but it was needed. Next chapter there will be a time skip to where Naruto graduates. It might follow the canon a little but there won't be a lot of canon influence. _

_You might say "well how come naruto is learning elemental jutsu when he isn't even genin" well 1. He has help 2. He has the Kyuubi in him 3. He has a lot of chakra compared to a genin or chunin 4. He has a Doujutsu similar to the Rinnegan_

_Review please!!!! Or I will take longer to get the next chapters out._


	2. exams, Teams, wait were leaving!

Hey guys here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to get out but I had some troubles with my laptop so it took longer.

A thank you goes out to those who reviewed! Thanks a lot for the motivation to continue this story.

* * *

The sun was out and Konoha was busy as usual. Everyone knew what today was so they were getting ready to have parties and celebrate.

"Hey! Naruto get up!" a sleepy Naruto opened his eyes to see a displeased looking Roiga. "Ok I am getting up" he climbed out of bed.

"Make sure you aren't late today Naruto" Roiga walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Naruto sighed and got into the shower. '_today I will show everyone how much better I have gotten. Even though I haven't activated my Kekkei Genkai, I know I can pass'_ after washing up he jumped out of the shower and began toweling off. He changed his clothes and ate his food as he ran out the door heading for the academy.

"I can feel it already, I know I will show up Sasuke and the others with all the training I did over the last month!" he noticed the looks he was getting. Most were glares but a few here and their were looks of respect. He always wondered why so many people glared at him.

"I hope the fan girls are busy with something so they aren't near the sch…." he was interrupted by a shrill scream and the sudden glomp he received from his fan girls. He struggled but knew he would need to use his new skills to get out of this one. He quickly hengaed into another boy and created an earth clone. "Look Naruto is over there" the fan girls leapt off of Naruto and took after the clone.

"Thank god" he ran for the classroom.

**Academy classroom**

"Ok class" Iruka stood in front of them smiling"Today you will either pass or fail in becoming a genin of the leaf village." the class cheered and Iruka raised his hands for silence. "We will start with the highest scoring students and go down. That means Sasuke is first with Ino right behind him.". the class sat waiting for their turns.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Kiba walked up to Naruto and waved. "Oh hey Kiba, Nothin' much just waiting to show up the teme." Kiba laughed "Good luck with that Naruto" he walked off to talk with Choji.

Naruto smirked and walked down towards the front of the classroom. "Ok now will be the fifth place student…lets see, Naruto Uzumaki please step forward." Naruto smiled as he stepped in front of the class. The whole class's mouths had hit the floor when the supposed dead last was now the fifth in class.

Everyone expected the scream from the pink haired banshee but they always had to cover their ears. "HOW IS NARUTO IN FIFTH PLACE! I DON'T GET IT" Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed "why I like you I do not understand. I am fifth because I have trained and worked hard in class." everyone watched naruto walk up next to Iruka.

"Ok Naruto I want you to perform the kawarimi, henge, and the bunshin." Naruto nodded "Ok Kawarimi" in a puff of smoke Akamaru was now sitting where Naruto had been. "Now the henge" Naruto transformed into Sasuke and sat on the floor pretending to slit his wrists.

"NARUTO I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura jumped at Naruto. She threw a punch but when she hit Naruto he turned to mud and collapsed into a puddle. Sakura fell in the mud and everyone started laughing.

"Sakura, please refrain from trying to hurt me…please" Sakura glared at him and ran out of the room towards the restroom. Once the class stopped laughing Iruka continued with the tests.

* * *

Naruto now sat on the swing holding his new headband. "I finally did it!" he smiled as he strapped the headband around the side of his head. The Konoha symbol was sitting right above his right ear. "I even graduated before my class."

Naruto watched all the kids hugging there parents. He felt a small tug of sadness that he had no one there to hug him. "Even though I have a family…they are too busy to come congratulate me" he started to walk towards his home . He started thinking on the last few months and all the friends he had made. _"Today I am supposed to receive my gift from Roiga-sama. I can't wait…then I can go hang out with Shino. He is my best friend"_ Naruto smiled as he walked down the path.

* * *

**Council chambers**

The room was filled with all the usual council members.

"Today we are here to discuss the upcoming genin teams." the council broke out in whispers. "quiet!" the council became silent. The hokage stepped into the middle of the room. "Hokage-sama I would like to give a suggestion to the council." the hokage looked to where the voice came from. He spotted Roiga sitting at his respectful spot on the council. "Go ahead Roiga" Roiga stood and cleared his throat " I have two suggestions. The first is that out of all of the genin we should create a five man team of the best of their age." the council people whispered a bit and then Roiga cleared his throat again. "I would also suggest having Naruto be on a team with one of my Fear members and another one of the new genins and have them be a special genin team." The hokage thought for a second. " I believe that your first suggestion…cannot be done with the amount of genin that graduated. But your second suggestion, I don't feel comfortable pairing two genin with one of your seasoned Fear members."

Roiga smiled "I would like to pair Naruto with my newest Fear member. His name is Reece Nara" Shikaku stood in the air "What! So you are the one that had Reece leave being a Konoha Shinobi to join some special ninja group." Roiga sighed "No Fear members were forced to join…Most are ninja that were sick of having a loyalty to any village or never became a Konoha ninja before. Reece just happened to catch some of my men in Konoha doing a mission and he came to me after following them to my compound."

A woman stood up and cleared her throat "Excuse me, but what is this Fear group?" Roiga smiled at the woman. "Fear is similar to Konoha's Anbu, though they are my personal men. All of their facility's are held inside our clan's compound." the hokage raised his hands for silence "I have thought about this, and I believe that having Reece be on a team with Naruto will be in our best interest. Though I do not know who will be the other two members of the team." Roiga took a thinking pose. "I have two in mind"

* * *

**Fear Training Grounds**

Naruto was breathing hard as he stood in the middle of a damaged training field. Reece was sitting in a tree watching his friend train.

"I can't get these jutsus to work!" Naruto punched the ground and looked at Reece "Any idea's or tips that could help Reece." Reece smiled and jumped down "Sorry Naruto…I'm not good at elemental jutsus." Naruto looked down "I wish I could just create my own jutsus" Reece chuckled "That's a good idea Naruto…You should go to the clan library and get some books on it. I recommend you study element manipulation, element theory, and jutsu creation." Naruto looked at him "but I only know two jutsus besides the academy ones. The earth clone and the family's poison breath." Reece put a hand on his shoulder "Then we should find out your elemental affinity's. Even though your Kekkei Genkai allows you to use all of the elements you still have two main affinity's." he took Naruto into the Fear armory.

Reece retrieved the papers and took Naruto back to the training grounds. He sat down with Naruto and handed him the paper. "Now channel your chakra into the paper and we fill find what your affinity is." Naruto nodded and focused his chakra into the paper. Surprisingly the paper split in two meaning wind, but the two sides did the opposite. One crinkled meaning lightning and the other became damp meaning water.

"Wow Naruto…you are one special kid. Looks like you have three affinities." Naruto just grinned calculating all of the possibilities for the future. "I think you should learn a technique for those three elements and hold off on Fire techniques for now along with Earth too. When you get assigned to a team ask your sensei about it ok" he patted Naruto on the head and started to leave.

Naruto sighed and decided that going to the library would be a good idea. "Man I wished I wouldn't have to read a bunch of different books.". Naruto asked the librarian for all the books on the three subjects eh wanted to study and a few on some elemental jutsus.

Naruto spent the next few hours reading the books. He finally started to understand when an off duty Fear member offered him assistance and demoed what the books were teaching. Roiga found the two just finishing a demonstration of the three jutsus Naruto wanted to learn.

"Naruto, Please come with me" Naruto nodded and said thanks to the Fear member and took off after Roiga. Roiga led Naruto towards the family vault. "Now Naruto, I have decided to give you a gift from the family now that you are a genin" Naruto jumped up and down "Awesome, What is it Roiga-sama?" Roiga returned form the vault holding a small package and two swords on top of it. "Naruto, these are the two swords belonging to the former heir of the clan" he handed the swords to Naruto who held them with wide eyes looking at the swords. They both were black and gold hilts and sheaths. Both had a scorpion on the butt of the hilt too. "Wow" he unsheathed the swords to reveal one being a solid black blade with gold covering the sharp edge. The other blade was the opposite of the first with it being completely gold and the sharp edge covered in black.

Roiga smiled as he watched his adopted son drool over the two swords. "Also Naruto I thought you might want some new clothes for when you join your team." he handed him the package and Naruto ripped it open. In the package was a pair of black pants and combat boots. On top of those was a gold shirt with a black scorpion on the side. Under all that though was Naruto's favorite new part of the outfit. It was a black jacket with gold trimming. On the back was the kanji for sting. "Roiga-sama, thank you so much." Naruto got on one knee and bowed his head.

Roiga smiled and cleared his throat. "Naruto, please call me father." Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes. He jumped up and hugged Roiga. Roiga chuckled and returned the hug. "Now Naruto, I want you to make me proud." Naruto nodded into his new fathers chest.

* * *

**The next day at the academy**

Naruto was sitting in the back of the room along with Shino Aburame who had passed the test early as well.

They were waiting for the announcements of their teams and new sensei's. Naruto couldn't stop smiling.

" Ok here are the teams" Iruka sat at his desk. He went through the teams until he reached the final team. Naruto and Shino looked at each other knowing that they would be on the same team but didn't know who the third person would be since they were the only two left.

"The last team is going to be Naruto, Shino, and Reece. Your sensei will be Hayate." Naruto looked at Iruka and then looked at the door when it opened revealing an unmasked Reece. Naruto was speechless, "Hi my name is Reece Nara" He had mid length brown hair that the bangs reached down in front of his left eye. He had reddish color eyes and a nice smile. He was wearing black pants and a red and black jacket with the dragon on the back. He walked up to Naruto and sat with him. "Hey Naruto" Naruto smirked "Why are you a genin of Konoha?" Reece chuckled "wanted to be on your team."

The rest of the day was loud as the teams all were discussing their new sensei's and what they would be like. "I can't wait to meet ours." Naruto was so excited he was shaking. "Hi Naruto" Naruto looked up to see a girl with brown hair and two buns. "Oh hi…Um I don't know your name since I am usually not in this class." the girl giggled "My name is Tenten" she smiled. Naruto chuckled and smiled at her "Nice to meet you" Tenten then walked away blushing that she had actually talked to one of the supposed geniuses. Even though most of the ninja knew he graduated early because of Roiga.

After an hour four teams were left waiting. "Hello, 'cough' which one of you 'cough' is team 9?" they all looked at a man who had just entered the room. Naruto, Shino, and Reece all stood up and walked down to the man. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzu…I mean Shiro-Hiramekikaze." The man smiled at Naruto when he saw the two swords strapped to his back. "I am Shino Aburame" the monotone voice kind of bugged Hayate but he could deal with that later. "I am Reece Nara". Hayate nodded and decided to take them out to eat. "Follow me 'cough' and we will discuss our 'cough' plans for your training and just learn about each other.". Hayate took them to a small restaurant on the farthest side of Konoha near the Forest of Death.

"Ok guys. How 'cough' about you introduce yourselves by giving me you name, dreams, and your likes and dislikes." the three nodded "Ok, My name is Naruto, my dream…is to be a strong ninja and learn all about jutsus. I like fighting, jutsus, girls, and swords. I dislike fan girls, annoying people, stuck up Uchiha's, and annoying pink banshees." Hayate chuckled along with the others over the stuck up Uchiha and pink banshee. "Ok me next. I am Reece, my dream is to help protect my village and maybe someday create my own village. I like creating jutsus, sparring, and just having a good time. I dislike… anything that Naruto dislikes." He didn't feel like giving the massive list of his dislikes.

Shino smirked "My name is Shino Aburame. My dream is to be a strong bug user and join Anbu. I like bugs, friends, and honey. I dislike annoying people and people who don't try hard to become better ninja."

Hayate smiled. He knew he had a good group of genin. "Well I can tell you some secrets about the two of you" he pointed at Shino and Naruto "I don't know much about you Reece" Reece nodded and Naruto and Shino asked him to tell them. "Well, Naruto…No one knew what team you would be on if you had graduated with your class. You didn't seem to compatible abilities with any of them." Naruto sighed knowing he was correct. "Shino, You would have been assigned to a tracker team. Probably with the Hyuuga heiress and the Inuzuka heir." Shino nodded and Naruto asked a question "What kind of team are we?" Hayate sighed "We are 'cough' supposed to be an 'cough' assassination team." Naruto looked extremely confused. "Why are we suited to be an assassination team?" Hayate smirked "'cough' You belong to a clan that are very skilled assassins, Reece is an ex-fear member, Shino can use his bugs for long range assassinations.". Naruto nodded finally understanding.

Hayate continued to talk about missions and training for the team for the next hour until it was time for them to return home. "So Naruto, what do you think of our sensei?" Reece had a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Well the fact that he isn't going to have us take a test but show him what we know…and then spar with each other will be totally cool. I hope he will show us some cool kenjutsu moves too." Reece smiled "I can't wait either. I only know the usual academy taijutsu and I have no kenjutsu style so I can't wait.".

They arrived home and rested for the next day.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Hayate was standing in front of the hokage. "Hokage-same, after I find out my teams abilities tomorrow, I would like to take them out of Konoha to train them until the chunin exams coming up in two months." The Hokage raised an eyebrow "Now Hayate, they are just brand new genin, and Naruto and Shino are a year younger then the rest." Hayate smirked "but 'cough' when I am done with 'cough' them, it won't matter." The Hokage sighed knowing that Hayate really wanted this "Hayate, I honor your decision making and will grant you two months of training outside of Konoha. But when you get back there will be one month of chunin exams and you must complete 8 d-rank missions before the exams." Hayate coughed and then smirked "We can do those missions in a day or two" The hokage shook his head and handed Hayate the papers for them to leave the village. "Thank you Hokage-sama" Hayate bowed and left.

After Hayate left two Jounin entered and bowed "Kakashi, Asuma, what is it?" Kakashi looked the hokage in the eyes. "Hokage, I want to know why Naruto was allowed to graduate and join Hayate's team." The hokage sighed. "Naruto was supposed to be on my team so I could train the Fourth's son in his jutsus and all around training regimen." The hokage smirked "Kakashi, as you know, Naruto is now with Roiga. Roiga requested it since he had trained Naruto his own way. If you had Naruto train like the Fourth then it would have had a negative affect on him. I am going to tell you an s-class secret about Naruto." Kakashi looked at him and Asuma listened closely "Naruto doesn't have the Fourth's or Kushina's Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi looked at him like what he said wasn't believable "What is it then?" The hokage smirked "He has the Butaidoragon metsuki" Asuma almost hit the floor and Kakashi's mouth dropped open. "But only a few of the Shiro-Hiramekikaze have that. The last one to require it was Roiga" Asuma looked the hokage in the eye "With that Doujutsu, Naruto could even surpass the Fourth." the hokage nodded and asked for the two to leave.

* * *

**Next Morning at the Forest of Death**

The team were sitting down eating a nice breakfast that Hayate brought them. "Thanks Hayate-sensei" Hayate smiled and nodded.

After they finished Hayate had them stand in three different spots. "I would like all three of you too spar, so I can see how far you guys are in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu…except for you Shino since you don't use a weapon." the three nodded and took taijutsu stances. Naruto and Reece were in the academy stance and Shino had taken his family's stance. "'cough' begin 'cough'" Naruto jumped into a tree masking his chakra like one of the Fear had taught him.

Reece stayed in the center while Shino faced him. They both charged at the same time and entered a straight taijutsu fight. Shino was obviously winning being the fact his taijutsu was much stronger then the academy's. Shino connected a foot with Reece's gut and sent him flying. Shino dove into a bush and his bugs started to creep out.

Reece got to his feet and could finally sense where Naruto was and Shino. "Too easy" he pulled out two kunai and threw them at the respectful targets. Naruto dodged and started running at Reece. They both unsheathed their swords and started swinging. Hayate sighed "Reece doesn't have a style, but Naruto uses his clan's." Naruto swung at Reece's leg but he jumped and swung his sword connecting with Naruto's arm and successfully cut his arm off. But what splattered on Reece's face wasn't blood…it was mud. The Naruto in front of him collapsed and turned to a mud puddle "Shit" Reece jumped dodging a few kunai. When he landed he felt his body unable to move "what the?" he saw bugs climbing all over his body.

Shino smirked since he caught Reece. Reece struggled but couldn't move. Hayate smirked and watched his students fight. _"Shino has amazing patience with his bugs, and Naruto thinks quick and may have a good knowledge of jutsus. Reece seems to be a bit slow…I wonder if he is holding back"._ Naruto stepped out of a bush and smirked "seems you are stuck Reece" Reece scowled trying to find a way out of his predicament. Naruto made some hand seals and smirked "**Wind Release: Drilling air bullet**" Naruto shot a bullet of air from his mouth and sent it flying at Reece. Reece struggled but couldn't move and his chakra was being drained. The bullet hit its target and Reece flew back smashing into a tree. "Thanks for those pointers Reece…they helped." Shino stepped out smirking "Your plan worked Naruto" Naruto chuckled and nodded. Hayate laughed "they planned that, smart kids" both Naruto and Shino faced each other.

Shino charged in attacking by throwing a punch right at Naruto's chest. Naruto ducked down and swung his sword, Shino dodged and rolled and lashed out with a kick. Naruto leaned backwards and let it go over him. He landed a punch to Shino's face and was surprised when Shino collapsed into bugs. "crap" Naruto rolled dodging a few shuriken. Hayate observed closely. Naruto charged and Shino did the same. They fought lashing out with kicks and punches. Naruto caught one of Shino's punches and Shino caught the leg of Naruto's that lashed out. "Got ya Shino" Shino raised an eyebrow "We both are stuck Naruto" Naruto laughed and with his free hand made a few hand signs. "Oh no" Naruto smirked "Assassin art: Poison Breath" Naruto let out a breath of poison into Shino's face. Shino jumped back clutching his chest "Damn Naruto, nice one". Shino could barely move. Hayate smiled "I see he knows his clan's special jutsu.".

Naruto smiled "Thanks" Naruto charged to finish him off. He was about to throw a punch when out of nowhere he couldn't move. "What the" Naruto tried to move but couldn't. Shino couldn't either. Hayate was confused "What is happening." he then looked and saw Reece holding a hand sign for rat. "Shadow imitation" Reece was smiling "Looks like I got you two." he threw a punch so both Shino and Naruto copied. They both punched each other knocking them both out. Reece walked over and dragged them over to Hayate. He pulled out a vial and woke Shino with some water. He handed him the vial "Drink it or the poison will badly cripple you, Naruto is good but his chakra control isn't good enough to make it strong enough to kill.".

Hayate woke Naruto and they all sat together and ate lunch. "Ok guys, I have some news to give you." the three instantly stopped eating and listened. "I have requested for a two month training trip with my team outside of Konoha." Naruto kept himself from jumping up and down, Shino let himself smirk under his jacket coat, Reece smiled knowing that Naruto had never been outside of Konoha. "I want you guys to go and pack for a three month trip ok" Naruto frowned "But I thought it was only two months." Hayate laughed "Trust me Naruto you are going to need the extra supplies." Naruto sighed and they all departed to their own homes.

* * *

Roiga was watching Naruto pack for his trip. He was giving him pointers on how to pack.

"Naruto take these…you will be able to pack and take more stuff easier." he handed Naruto five scrolls. Naruto smiled and thanked his father. He packed one full of food, another with a bunch of scrolls and books, the third with his ninja supplies, the fourth with sets of his clothes and some training outfits, and the fifth was full of blank scrolls and other items such as poisons, plants, and other medicines that Roiga wanted him to study about.

Naruto slung on his backpack and hugged his father "Thank you dad, for everything…I swear I will come back three time as strong." Roiga hugged his adopted son "I can't wait to see you again. Just don't get yourself killed." Naruto ended the hug and headed for the gate. "Oh and Naruto" Naruto looked back "Yeah" Roiga chuckled to himself "Don't come back with a pregnant girl." Naruto face planted. "Dad don't say such things" Naruto remembered that he had been making comments like that to him since the day the fan girls stormed the clan compound looking for him.

* * *

**Konoha Gate**

**Naruto arrived to see Reece and Hayate chatting with someone he didn't recognize. "Who is this guy" he pointed at the guy. "Naruto you don't recognize me…I am Shino" Naruto dead panned "Really?" Shino chuckled "yeah it's me". Shino wasn't wearing his usual clothes, He had on green pants with combat boots, a brown muscle shirt with his fingers taped, a long green jacket that reached his knees, His hair was hanging down and he wasn't wearing any glasses. He finally saw Shino's eyes. They were a goldish brown.**

"**Wow Shino, you look different." Naruto finally noticed that they were all dressed differently except for him. Reece was wearing his Fear outfit without the mask. His sword was attached to his back the hilt sticking pointing at the ground while the sheathed pointed out right above his head. Hayate was wearing a simple outfit of only shinobi pants, sandals, a green shirt, a vest that was nothing like his chunin one.**

"**Ok guys. Everyone take off your Headbands." Naruto looked at Hayate suspiciously "Why?" Hayate smirked "We are going into enemy territory and don't need to attract attention." they all nodded and agreed with the explanation. After a few minutes of explaining where they were going, Hayate and the team headed at their top speed out of the village towards the fire-water border. Hayate had them channeling chakra into their feet to make them faster…he said something about how it would help them with chakra control.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished. **

**If you have any questions or complaints please review and I will answer.**

**Review no matter what cause it will help me get this out faster.**


End file.
